Arayashiki
by Sutadasuto
Summary: El camino de todo caballero está trazado desde el momento de su nacimiento, pues las estrellas relatan su historia entre susurros en la noche del parto. ¿Y que sucedería si ya estaba escrito que el guerrero más cercano a los dioses nacería? Pues bien, el anterior santo de virgo dejó camino recorrido, abierto para que Shaka comprendiese muchas cosas más allá de ser guerrero.
1. Introducción

"Arayashiki"

**Introducción:**

**Lágrimas de estrellas;**

_Era llamado __**Gautama**__, era un ser pulcro que jamás había conocido el hambre, la tristeza o el dolor. Toda su vida la había pasado en un hermoso hogar, sin tener contacto con el mundo, debido a sus nobles y adinerado padres. Era tal la inocencia de él, que jamás conoció lo que era la tristeza, dolor, angustia, muerte o vejez._

_Enterado de que existía un mundo más allá de sus cuatros y elegantes paredes, un día le notificó a su padre sus deseos por conocer el mundo, este a regañadientes accedió, no sin antes hacer lo posible por que las calles de su ciudad estuviesen desiertas para no mostrarle el dolor o tristezas que eran propios de la plebe de su ciudad._

_A pesar de las miles de piruetas creadas por su padre y sirviente que lo acompañaba, Gautama escrudiñó el mundo exterior, saboreando una amarga verdad; existían cosas horribles, tales como: la enfermedad, la vejez y la muerte._

_Contundido e impresionado por dicho descubrimiento, días después de su aventura se tornó en alguien sombrío, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, ¿Por qué si se supone que estamos en búsqueda de felicidad y somos merecedores de la misma, existen cosas tan horribles acechando? _

_Convencido de que debía encontrar dicha respuesta a como dé lugar, repitió su hazaña por segunda vez, pisando tierras propias del exterior de su enorme hogar. Esta vez, se topó con un monje, practicaba ascetismo, e impresionado por su apacible forma de ser, decidió adoptar dicha condición, viviendo algunos años como mendigo._

_Gautama entendió poco tiempo después que lo que en realidad deseaba era conocer las verdades del universo, cuáles eran las razones de que existiesen cosas como las enfermedades, vejez ó muerte, así que decidido a encontrarlo, con 29 años de edad, decide partir dejando todo atrás, esposa, hijos, bienes materiales y sueños de hombre joven, todo por su ideal._

**La India** es un país pobre, es el segundo país más habitado del mundo, y el séptimo más extenso. A pesar de sus luchas culturales, es un país multilingüe y multiétnico, lo que se debe a la excesiva población que posee. Cabría resaltar que padece de problemas de pobreza, analfabetismo, pandemias y malnutrición, a pesar de ello, me atrevería a decir que posee al ser humano más sensible que pueda existir.

Dejando de parte burlas hacia la 'inocencia' de los hindúes debido a su respeto a la naturaleza (como aquella _costumbre_ que muchos comentan sobre que no se comen a las vacas por ser sagradas) es un país milenario que encierra miles y miles de leyendas en un sinfín de parajes turísticos sencillamente exquisitos. Es la clara evidencia de la santidad, poder espiritual y su manejo con el mundo, es un país indomable, que al igual que Japón… posee un alma indomable, cual ave fénix en todo su apogeo.

Ese era el epicentro de aquel vivaz relato que quiero mencionar, en el interior de un recinto budista, un grupo de monjes se encontraba sentados, bajo el humo del santo incienso y el silencio improvisado, con sus cabezas rapadas y atuendos sencillos.

Estaban meditando, mientras una niña vestida con un hermoso vestido de muselina de color uva corría entre ellos, murmurando una dulce y desafinada canción.

Uno de los monjes, que anteriormente había intentado concentrarse en su meditación, abrió los ojos velozmente al percatarse de las desafinadas entonaciones, completamente apenado, y advirtiendo las posturas de consternación de sus compañeros.

Se levantó del suelo, pidiendo mentalmente disculpas a Buda, mirando a los lados para localizar a la traviesa niñita que le habían encargado. La niña sin siquiera sentir que los demás querían sacarla de ahí continuaba completamente feliz.

-¡Santa, por todos los cielos!- murmuró para sí mismo el monje, que en un movimiento ágil, tomó la manita de la niña cuando esta pasó cerca de él. Inmediatamente salió de la sala sagrada, frente el enorme buda de granito, yendo directo hacia los jardines.

Entre el olor a santidad, y la atmosfera tranquila solo se escuchaban los cantos de la niña, que no paró de cantar ni cuando el monje la soltó en el centro del jardín, a la luz de la luna, exhalando un sinfín de sermones y típicas normas de cortesía.

-¡Santa!, ¿Qué acaso no oyes lo que te digo?- sentenció por última vez aquel ya resignado hombre, la niñita que poseía unos cinco años, se detuvo en seco, dándole la espalda. Miró sus manitas cubiertas por un par de guantes de seda blanca, y luego llevó sus ojos al cielo.

-El tío dijo que solo faltaban tres días- espetó admirando las tinieblas que parecían estar espolvoreadas por polvo mágico de color plateado –y aunque él ya no esté conmigo ahora, está feliz de que este día haya llegado- finalizó bajando su cabeza, dejando flotar los rizos de su cabellera castaña. Sus ojos por un instante brillaron inexpresivos. Apretó sus pequeños puños, volviendo a saltar, como deseando no llorar, espantando miedos por medio de sus divertidos movimientos.

El monje quedó completamente mudo por unos instantes, estaba al tanto de que había perdido a su única familia hacía ya una semana, lo impresionante era la fortaleza que tenía dicha niña, y su implacable energía.

Entonces sin saber que hacer, dejó que la niña continuase saltando, cantando una canción que hasta en el instante en que agudizó su oído entendió

"_¡Vendrá de entre los hombres!, aquel que con fuerzas humanas, torrenciales palabras, y sagrado destino, cuidará de la verdad única e interior, y de la fuerza de Dios en la tierra… ¡lo hará ese día, en que Perseo llore de felicidad!"_

¿Qué clase de canción era esa? No parecía algo que haya escuchado en una radio de la ciudad. El monje miró curioso a la niña por unos segundos más

-¿Perseo llorará de felicidad?- inquirió el monje, lo suficientemente alto como para intentar procurar la atención de la niña

-Oh, Wataru, ¿qué acaso mi tío no te lo comentó?- dijo la niña mirando fijamente al monje, al momento en que dio media vuelta luego de oír su pregunta

-pues, no recuerdo nada referido a eso en alguna conversación- dijo el monje

-¡Es por la lluvia de perseidas!- dijo la niña señalando el cielo nocturno. El monje reflexionó en que quizás la niña se refería a aquel espectáculo hermoso que era propio de Grecia. La lluvia de perseidas era una 'pequeña lluvia' que venía desde dicha constelación, y que solo se distingue en todo su apogeo y belleza desde la cuna de los dioses griegos.

No era tan descabellada su idea si recordaba que estaban en pleno agosto. Santa era griega de nacimiento y su tío también, quizás aquella era la razón de la euforia. Un relámpago arañó las tinieblas con un destello enorme de luz por unos segundos, seguido de un estruendoso sonido.

Si, había olvidado comentar que el espectáculo solo se admira desde la tierra de Zeus, desde los otros rincones del mundo solo se ven destellos de luz y relámpagos.

La niña señaló hacia el cielo

-¡Perseo llora!- exclamó, el monje soltó un suspiro acercándose a la niña. Se agachó para llegar hasta su altura lentamente, mientras ella se volvía hacia él

-Santa, linda, ya es muy tarde, ¿no deberías ir a dormir?- le dijo, la niña negó con la cabeza, virando su cabeza hacia el cielo

-Perseo llora aun- murmuró

Al monje se le partía el alma al siquiera pensar que aquella era la manera en que la pequeña niña solo intentaba desahogar sus penas, su manera de no entender al mundo. Esta, que por unos momentos estuvo inmóvil, miró hacia una enorme reja de metal que se encontraba en la esquina izquierda del jardín, y sin más ni más, echó a correr ansiosamente.

Aquel hombre, completamente confundido la siguió, notando como la misma se detuvo frente a la reja. Sin saber por qué, al ver la escena de la niña, y recordando la letra de la canción, advirtió de que todo parecía provenir de alguna profecía griega. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Ni siquiera el mismo se lo imaginaba, era solo la certeza de que así era.

Llegó junto a la niña, y se percató de que esta levantó su manita señalando un grupo de perros que estaban alrededor de un bulto

-¡Abre las rejas!- gritó horrorizada -¡Abre las puertas ya mismo! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!-

-¡Cálmate niña!, es peligroso salir tan tarde tan solo a ver un par de perros que bien podrían tener rabia-

La chiquilla ignoró las palabras del monje, atravesando los enormes barrotes de hierro, decidida a salir como a de lugar, una vez afuera, comenzó a acercarse al grupo de animales nauseabundos.

El hombre escandalizado llamó a un par de guardias, abrieron la puerta lo más rápido que pudieron, mientras el monje salía disparado hacia la niña con una velocidad que solo anunciaba lo preocupado que estaba.

La niña se acercó a los animales, que extrañamente al verla, se hicieron hacia un lado, entonces ella se fue al suelo, yéndose junto al bulto, que resultó ser un niño de quizás su misma edad. Estaba herido, y con mordeduras de animales en sus brazos, quizás como se encontraba inconsciente y sus heridas estaban infectadas, aquellos animales solo esperaban devorarlo.

El monje al llegar junto a la niña que se encontraba manchando su vestido de muselina de color uva con el nauseabundo suelo de pavimento, junto al niño quedó completamente atónito.

_Y así, de entre los hombres, aparecerá aquel elegido desde el cielo, el que cuidará del poder de Dios en la tierra, y con torrenciales palabras y sagrado destino, llorará lagrimas de estrellas junto a Perseos…_


	2. Capítulo I: Shakyamuni

¡Buenas!, soy Sutadasuto, o Suta-chan, como les agrade llamarme, les traigo esta pequeña historia de Saint Seiya inspirada en uno de los caballeros más peculiares del recinto Ateniense, Shaka, espero puedan dejar comentarios, ¡Muchas gracias!

Disclaymer: La historia está inspirada en la obra de Masami Kurumada, gran porcentaje de los personajes no son de mi pertenencia, ¡Respetemos derechos de autor! Es cuestión de honor.

**Capítulo I: Shakyamuni**

Era agosto, por lo que el periodo caluroso se había ido por completo. En esta época del año, los agricultores y demás habitantes recibían contentos los chaparrones fugaces que traen un poco de frescura a los escondrijos más recónditos de la India. Ahora en Nueva Delhi, se ha informado por las noticias locales que posiblemente la tarde será lluviosa, por lo que las personas toman sus medidas preventivas con mucha naturalidad.

Ese lugar era un pequeño templo budista que se dedicaba a recibir a todos aquellos que deseasen encontrar la iluminación. Aunque parecía ser una enorme mansión a simple vista, era un lugar pequeñísimo si comparamos el sitio con los demás templos dispersados por todo lo largo y ancho de la India. Este simplemente era un pequeño recinto que recibía a todos los que quisiesen entregarse a la verdad, encontrar la iluminación.

A pesar de que el budismo es propio y muy característico del país, existen personas a las que les causa gracia siquiera su mención, ese tipo de personas prejuiciosas y ciegas que solo se sumergen en un mundo o universo de proporciones estúpidas y pensamientos meramente obtusos.

Wataru, era un monje joven, poseía 35 años de edad, y apenas llevaba 20 años a servicios de aquel singular lugar, su piel tostada y rasgos asiáticos persistían en él, dando aquel aire hindú que solo ellos tienen. Estaba a cargo desde hacía una semana de una pequeña niña griega, su nombre era Santa. Su tío, Admes Vranjes, era un proveedor amigo del templo, ya que su distribuidora de alimentos ayudó muchas veces a dicho lugar.

El mismo pidió a Wataru antes de morir cuidar de su pequeña sobrina, hasta tener la edad suficiente para poder hacerse cargo de las empresas. La niña recibiría las clases necesarias y más con profesores especiales contratados por el mismo tío antes de morir.

Quería alejarla de Grecia y su familia por algún tiempo, gracias a fuertes razones personales.

Esa mañana, aquella niña parecía tener más fuerzas que nunca. Corría por los pasillos del comedor del templo con tal velocidad que sus rizos flotaban de manera graciosa, se despeinaba con facilidad. En uno de los enormes portales, distinguió un pequeño gatito de color café, extendiendo sus pequeñas manos se acercó al mismo dando saltos en el aire, dejando flotar su vestido de muselina de color canela y sus risos castaños.

-¡Gatito, ven aquí!- gritó entre risas, el gato corrió hacia el pasillo exterior, frente a los jardines, yéndose hacia los dormitorios. Santa completamente interesada en aquel animal, continuó persiguiéndolo, hasta que divisó que la puerta de la habitación de Wataru estaba abierta, se detuvo, asomando con suma curiosidad su pequeña cabeza por el pequeño espacio, para lograr vez el interior del lugar.

Un destello de luz bañaba la cama de Wataru, esta estaba vacía, desarreglada, y con las sabanas en el suelo, la chica paseó sus ojos por la habitación, hasta que en un rincón divisó a un niño de cabelleras doradas sentado en el suelo.

Apoyó su mano en la puerta, haciendo espacio para entrar, mirando fijamente al niño.

-¿te encuentras bien?- dijo ladeando su cabeza, apareciendo allí, como un completo desastre, llena de tierra en sus mejillas, vestido y con hojas entre sus rizos castaños. El niño movió su cabeza levemente, un movimiento apenas perceptible.

-no tengas miedo- continuó –aquí es un lugar lindo, ¡Podemos jugar en el jardín!-

-no tengo miedo- repuso secamente el chico, la niña dio un paso hacia atrás, preocupada, debido a la forma en que el niño respondió. Así permaneció por unos segundos. Advirtió entonces que en el suelo había vendas dispersas, se acerco a las mismas y las tomó entre sus manos.

-¿por qué te las has…?- el niño la interrumpió

-sentía una molesta presión en mi cabeza-

Ella volvió a guardar silencio. Miró entre sus manos las vendas, se las había puesto con mucho esmero junto a Wataru, hacia ya dos noches, cuando lo encontraron inconsciente al acecho de varios perros callejeros. Sus heridas tenían peligro de gangrenarse, debido a que no habían recibido los cuidados necesarios, parecían cortadas hechas por alguna navaja o algo parecido, tenía de igual manera un golpe en la cabeza, y varios moretones en su ojo derecho.

Las cortadas estaban en su pierna derecha, la niña preocupada por las mismas miró su pierna, para su alivio aun se encontraba vendada. Dubitativa entre hablar o no, intentó acercarse a él, sin embargo en ese mismo instante Wataru entró a la habitación con una pequeña bandeja repleta de comida en sus manos.

Al ver el rostro de sorpresa de Santa, alzó una ceja, reflexionando en que quizás la pequeña niña nuevamente había hecho otra travesura, luego vió las vendas y sus ojos se fueron de inmediato hacia el niño.

Se acercó al mismo, agachándose a su altura, el mismo abrazó sus piernas hacia su cuerpo y escondió su cabeza tras sus rodillas.

-no te haremos daño- dijo, con aquel tono de voz de comprensión que tanto caracterizaba al monje, el pequeño niño de cabellos dorados solo asintió levemente -¿podrías decirme cómo te llamas?-

Más que miedo, lo que aquel niño parecía que tenía era una intoxicación de penas, parecía estar sumido a un mar de lágrimas que poco a poco lo ahogarían. Santa lo miraba atentamente, preocupada por el, asustada a la vez ya que al parecer ella no le había caído muy bien.

Wataru siguió, con paciencia, a la expectativa de conocer el nombre del niño, que aun abrazando sus piernas, temblaba pensando en la duda en responder o no.

-será de gran ayuda que me lo digas, ¿lo recuerdas?- murmuró Wataru, intentando ayudarle, el niño subió su cabeza, descubriendo sus ojos celestes, cubiertos de lagrimas.

-Shaka…- murmuró con voz temblorosa

Si resaltamos que es agosto, y ambas chicas se encuentran al noreste de Grecia, podríamos entender el porqué cada una lleva un sweater ligero, una de ellas, la chica mayor se llama Stefanía, lleva un sweater negro y un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, su cabellera rubia llega al ras de sus mejillas, y hace que parezca una muñeca de porcelana si divisamos atentamente a sus ojos azules.

Dorothée es menor, por dos años, tiene por lo tanto 12 años.

Ella lleva un sweater de color gris, sobre un vestido sencillo, con encajes modestos de color blanco. Su cabellera era lacia y larga, de color cobre. Ambas llevaban caminando unos 20 minutos, divisando arboles, enormes y amorfas piedras.

-¡Es tarde ya!- dijo Stefanía, dejándose caer en una de las enormes rocas, Dorothée al instante se acercó a ella, mirándola expectante, convencida de que no regresarían hasta después de unas cuantas horas más

-no quiero regresar- dijo desanimada al sentir que más que un comentario, aquello había sido casi una orden por parte de su amiga

-Mañana por la mañana saldremos… antes de que el sol se asome, lo que sugiere que tenemos que llegar a tiempo para acabar la feria, ¿crees que debemos dejarnos llevar por caprichos tuyos?- exhaló de manera directa seria la chica rubia, mientras la de vestido blanco se mordió el labio inferior.

-no son caprichos- señaló de mala gana Dorothrée

-ah ¿no?-

-no-

Stefanía observó por unos instantes a la decidida Dorothée, que cruzada de brazos dejaba en claro que no tenía intenciones de regresar a tiempo, preocupada porque tenía órdenes de regresar temprano soltó un suspiro de resignación

-¿entonces qué son?- pronunció como si aquella frase fuese la precisa para aquellos instantes, y como si ya la hubiese pronunciado muchísimas veces.

-Stef… acaso… ¿no has sentido esa clase de… desesperación?- interrogó la chica de cabellos cobre, analizando cada palabra antes de pronunciarla, como si aquello que iba a decir fuese comprometedor, y quizás prohibido

-¿desesperación?- cuestionó Stefanía

-sí, es que… siento que siempre me utilizan, ¡Estoy harta de esto!- dijo completamente exasperada –siento que solo se trata de eso, ¿para qué más me querrían en esa estúpida feria? ¡Para decir mentiras! ¡Para robarle dinero a las personas!-

-¡Nada de mentiras! ¡Eres adivino! Dorothée, por todos los cielos, ¡Tienes poderes extraordinarios!- dijo Stefanía, levantándose de la enorme roca, acercándose a su amiga

La misma soltó algunas carcajadas sarcásticas.

-¿Poderes? ¡Por favor! A más de la mitad de las personas solo les digo lo que quieren escuchar, no significa que tenga dones extraordinarios-

Ambas chicas pertenecían a un remolque que le daba la vuelta al mundo siempre, llevando una pequeña feria gitana que iba de aquí para allá, con un circo, teatro callejero, adivinos y toda clase de atracciones. Una vida sencillamente indeseable, dura, agobiante. Dorothée era una de las principales atracciones, ya que siempre el dueño del remolque alardeaba con ella a todo viajero curioso que encontrase en el camino, diciendo que era descendencia de una familia de adivinos griegos y poseía poderes mentales.

-vale vale, creo entender tu punto, ¿eso es todo lo que te agobia?- refunfuñó Stefanía, acostumbrada a aquellas quejas de la chica menor

-es que…- Dorothée bajó su mirada llevando sus manos hacia los bolsillos de su sweater, -llevo dos noches soñando algo… algo extraño- desvió su mirada hacia la deriva, Stefanía la miró alzando una ceja

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo aun con su ceja alzada, preocupándose cada vez más por el repentino cambio de Dorothée

-vi a un hombre… vestido con… una especie de armadura extraña, de color dorado… ¡Como si estuviese forjada en el mismísimo oro!- comenzó a relatar Dorothée –este, golpeaba fuertemente a otro sujeto que llevaba a sus espaldas una enorme urna de color dorado también, y en sus brazos, llevaba a una niña-

Stefanía hizo una mueca de impresión, Dorothée volvía a mirar hacia el horizonte como si el extraño sueño estuviese ahí

-¿alguna otra cosa?- inquirió la rubia

-el hombre de la armadura dorada, luego de casi acabar con el que llevaba la urna, se acercaba a la niña, con unas intenciones horribles de matarla-

-¿y? ¿Lo hacía?- dijo Stefanía aun estupefacta, su amiga negó con su cabeza

-no tengo idea, porque luego de que sueño eso… siempre siento que estoy dentro del agua de un enorme río, ¡justo anoche vi a más personas bañándose allí! En ese extraño río, y luego… en el infinito, divisé la lluvia de perseidas-

Ambas guardaron silencio en aquel segundo en que Dorothée acabó de relatar su sueño.

-Dorothée… ¿es cierto eso que dice el jefe?- interrogó Stefanía luego de un rato de silencio

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-sobre eso de que… eres descendiente de los… ya sabes-

-¿Adivinos griegos?- rió Dorothée, su amiga asintió apenada –recuerdo que antes de ser vendida al remolque, antes de que mi abuelo muriese, el siempre me contaba las historias de Homero, y todas las cosas que un adivino debía conocer de los dioses y los oráculos; según él un terremoto, un simple estornudo o el sonido del silbido del viento, podría ser una señal divina de los dioses-

-Vaya- dijo impresionada Stefanía

-lo sé, es… algo un poco anticuado-

-¡No lo es!... ¿y sabes una cosa?-

-¿qué?-

-¡Al diablo si llegamos o no tarde a la feria!- Stefanía tomó con fuerza de la mano a Dorothée, y la impulsó sin soltarla a seguir caminando, mejor dicho, a seguir corriendo con una velocidad en la que si la chica de vestido blanco no se igualaba, terminaría siendo arrastrada por la rubia.

-¿a dónde vamos?- dijo exasperada Dorothée

-¡Ya lo verás! ¡Solo date prisa!... mientras más rápido lleguemos, mejor.

Minutos después, se detuvieron frente a un enorme roble, con hojas verdes, que dejaba danzar sus ramas contra la brisa insistente y refrescante. Alrededor tenía lo que parecían ser rastros de una antigua edificación, escombros míticos y milenarios, caídos al suelo hacía miles de años ya, con el simple capricho de quedarse allí eternos, sin desaparecer.

-Dodona…- dijo atónita Dorothée, allí, frente al viejo árbol. Su amiga rubia sonrió. –el oráculo se Zeus, el más antiguo de todos… al que Homero hizo muchas alusiones, el eterno yacimiento de los _Selloi_-

-¿Selloi?- cuestionó Stefanía

-Es el nombre de un grupo de antiguos sacerdotes, los que residían en este oráculo… claro, en tiempos ancestrales, solían sentarse bajo los grandes robles, a oír el sonido de las hojas, a través de ellos, se dice que Zeus les enviaba mensajes- dijo Dorothée, señalando hacia el hermoso y enorme roble, se acercaron más al mismo, dejándose caer entre la raíz y la vegetación que se abría paso entre las mismas y los escombros

-¿ahora qué? Murmuró la chica del vestido blanco, Stefanía se recostó del árbol.

-no lo sé, pero si me disculpas…- cerró los ojos –tomaré una siesta- sonrió

Dorothée puso los ojos en blanco, para luego quedarse divisando el horizonte, más allá de la sombra que el árbol le concedía, había todo un mundo, más allá de esos escombros, de ese olor a antigüedad, simplicidad divina, y adivinos ancestrales, más allá había algo que la llamaba con mucha insistencia, de ello estaba segura.

Sintió una especie de presencia de pronto, como si alguien se hubiese sentado tras ella, giró su cabeza hacia su espalda, pero no vio a nada o a nadie. No obstante, aquella sensación aún estaba ahí, sentía además furia, opacada por un inmenso poder y una inexplicable calidez.

¿Qué era aquello?

Luego una brisa más fuerte se abrió paso entre las ramas, escuchó silbidos entre las hojas

-¡Stef! ¡Stef! ¿Escuchas?- dijo la chica moviendo el hombro de su amiga, adormilada quitó la mano de ella

-¡Solo oigo tus gritos! ¡Vamos!, es solo la brisa-

-¿segura?-

La brisa se repitió segundos después, y en su oído sin duda alguna escuchó un claro _**"Shakyamuni"**_


End file.
